Cemetery Boy
by killjoysneverdie
Summary: A story about Frank, a teenage boy who goes to cemetery's and finds a mysterious boy one visit. enjoy and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Cemetery boy

I love the graveyard basked in the night sky. I think to myself as I find a bench to sit on. I look around, soaking up my surroundings, no-one comes here, solace is nice after endless arguments all the time. I look at the tombstones covered in moss and weeds, I lift my head and study the gothic church which is completely run down.

It's midnight so I better go find somewhere before I get cold, a hoodie and skinny jeans aren't the best protection against the cold. I get up and walk around aimlessly then I feel my foot hit something hard.

"Ouch!" Shouts someone...below me? I look down to find eyes blinking up at me.

"Aah shit! I'm sorry." I apologize realising I've just kicked someone.

"No, no my fault really." The voice says then gets up so that their standing.

"I should really look where I'm going." I say back kinda shocked someone else is here.

"What are you doing here?" Asks the rather nosey stranger.

"I like to come here at night, you?"

"I'm just leaving flowers on my grandma's grave." They say sadly almost sniffing.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I reply sympathetically.

"Hm, So where are you going?" The nosey questions don't look like they're gonna end anytime soon.

"Dunno, nowhere really."

"Um, would you like to get some coffee?" Asks the stranger.

"Do they sell coffee this late?" Wait whoa Frank! Look at the bigger picture, this guy is a complete stranger!

"Yeah there's this 24 hour cafe I know." Answers the stranger.

"Sure why not?" Ah well if this guy turns out to be some mass murderer, no-one will miss me.

"Follow me." The stranger says back. So we start walking minding our way.

"What's your name?"

"Frank , yours?"

"Gerard, hey how old are you?"

"15, you?"

"16, what school do you go to?"

"Belleville high, you?"

"So do I and my brother I think he might be in your year?"

"Ah cool, wait what's your name?"

"Gerard Way."

"So you're the mysterious Goth boy who draws all the time."

"Yup that's me and don't forget bullied day in day out and to finish it off abused at home."

"Hmph, tell me about it and for being well gay." The whole school pretty much knows I am so I don't care if Gerard knows.

"Ah, your Frank Iero the gay punk kid who's always in trouble."

"Yup that's me."

"Damn homophobes, I have a bruise on my back for being gay."

"Silly really."

"Yeah it is."

Turns out me and Gerard have a lot in common. Maybe this person won't kill me in a dark alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Cemetery boy chapter 2

We finally reach this cafe Gerard suggested we go to. It looks pretty shabby (well we do live in New Jersey.)

Gerard opens the door into the poorly lit cafe and I follow. We walk up to the counter where a red haired waitress serves us. I pay for the coffee seeing as I did kick Gerard in the stomach, we thank the waitress and go sit in a booth.

Gerard gulps down his coffee looking happier than before. Now that we're in the light I can see him properly, he has hazel eyes just like my own, he has jet black shoulder length hair poorly kept and then I realise why kids pick on him so much his skin is deathly pale and he wears dark clothes and lines his eyes with black pencil.

His eyes look full of pain and worry, I start to realise I've been staring at him.

"So do you like comic books?" I ask causally as I caress the un- drunken coffee in my hands.

"Do I?" Gerard's face instantly lights up which is good because any longer and I could have climbed over the table to hug him.

"What ones?"

"Like all of them mostly superhero."

"Awesome I like watchmen and X-men."

"I love doom patrol!" It looks like the excitement will burst out of him any minute.

"I wish you are in my classes instead of a load of jocks." Says Gerard.

"Yeah that would be awesome, do you have any friends?"

"Well sort of, I mean people sometimes talk to me about the lesson or homework."

"I don't have any friends either Gerard." I say to show he's not alone.

"Well it won't be so bad now because I have you Frank!" Wow Gerard has some serious mood swings but it's quite nice that's what makes him different.

I stare out the window looking at mine and Gerard's reflection he's kinda cute actually well to me anyway. I look back at him wondering what the time is.

"Hey Gerard what time is it?" Gerard takes his phone from his back pocket looking at the screen.

"1:15am, why do you have to be home?"

"Well I should already be home but I don't think I'll be able to sleep now that I've just drunk some coffee." I giggle.

"Fair point, my parents don't really care."

"So if you don't mind me asking how and why are you abused?" I put out interested in my new friends life.

"Same reason as school, not having enough friends and being gay, it's my dad he's not very accepting."

"Yeah I understand, rough."

"Well it won't now I have you!" Gerard gleams reaching over the table to touch my hand with his. I almost flinch feeling his cold skin on mine but I steady myself and smile back.

We stay like this for a while in silence, holding hands, just looking at each other. A short time later the sun rises and I wonder how I'm going to get home.

"Need a ride back?" Asks Gerard looking at me kindly.

"Yeah, would you mind."

"Course not, come with me." I follow Gerard out the cafe and soon enough we get to his car. He unlocks it and I get in the passenger's seat, strapping on the seatbelt, Gerard gets in and starts up the car.

"Just give me the directions and we'll have you home in no time!" Beams Gerard.

"OK thanks." He starts driving and I start telling him where I live.


	3. Chapter 3

Cemetery boy chapter 3

Soon I'm back home with Gerard's phone number written on my hand and I'm heading up to the front door. I unlock it and creep upstairs into my bedroom my mum's still asleep luckily. I get into my bedroom and change into some new clothes, I collapse onto my bed and sleep needing it after a eventful night.

It's time for me to get to school oh how I hate it there! I get up and grab my bag I search for my phone to add Gerard's number.

"Done!" I say pleased that my phone works how I want it to. I go brush my teeth and re-apply some eyeliner and red eye shadow also run a comb through my black and white hair.

8:00am I better get going, my mum's sleeping so I'll just go I guess. I get my keys and go out the door dreading what lies ahead, I drag myself to social hell. As I head for the school I can see a familiar car as I get closer I realise it's Gerard's. Instantly my mood changes and somehow I can't wait to get through those gates. I see Gerard waiting for someone, it looks like, by the fence.

I walk past and hear someone calling me over. I turn and see Gerard waving enthusiastically beckoning me over I decide to see what he wants.

As I walk further on towards him before I know it he's running over and hugging me.

"Oi fags go somewhere else!" Shouts a jock full up to his eyeballs in steroids. This just wants to make me hug Gerard back harder he lets go and smiles down at me seeing as I'm quite a bit smaller than him. Seeing as were five minutes early me and Gerard go find a bench to sit on.

"I've missed you so much!" Gerard tells me excited just like last night.

"Yeah I've missed you to Gerard." It looks so adorable this hyped up it looks like he doesn't have any friends which you think a 16 year old would. Though I like him for him and what I know so far about Gerard I wouldn't want him to change for the world.

We sit down on a bench shaded by a big willow tree a great place to skip lessons I think to myself. When I'm sat down and Gerard's next to me I pull out a cigarette and light up I offer one to Gerard.

"Thanks I've really been needing one of these."

"I know what you mean." I chuckle as I pass Gerard my lighter. He lights up and blows a puff of smoke into the air, there's a certain innocent look Gerard somehow portrays when he smokes but then it's probably the sexiest thing I've seen at the same time. We sit there in comfortable silence enjoying one another's company that is till the bell goes.

As it signals school has started I get up and wait for Gerard to collect his things.

"I'll meet you back here for break." Gerard questions but is more of a statement.

"Yeah sure." I grin.

"Promise?" Gerard asks the betrayed eyes coming into view, he looks like a little child but his eyes tell a different story.

"Of course." I reply and watch as he beams in delight. His mood swings were one of a kind just like him I guess. Gerard approaches me for a hug goodbye and after a hug that was comfortable and not awkward like I thought it might be, we went our separate ways.

"Bye Frankie!" Waved Gerard smiling but had a hurt look in his hazel eyes.

"Bye Gee!" I shouted back waving. I feel lonely without him by my side he's such an interesting character. As I walk back over to the school building I bump into something.

As I look up I see James flaring down at me looking pretty pissed.

"Uh sorry." I offer.

"You better be who was that your _boyfriend_?" He sneered in disgust.

"What's it to you?" I ask with more confidence than I actually had.

"So he his your boy-yfriend?" He shook with horror.

"Maybe, maybe not? Why do you like me or something?" Shit Frank! That did it I'm done for.

James looks at me even more horrified than before, he stares down at me pure anger in his eyes. James lifts up his fist and knocks me to the ground giving me a bloody nose, he towers over me enjoying the pain he has caused. A fist collides with my right eye and laughter erupts, as I turn to see who's laughing it turns out that my whole class have come out to see me get killed.

I get up into a sitting position and watch as my teacher comes out and herds the students back into the classroom glaring at James and me. As she walks over you can see the anger her face carries.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She shrieks.

"This fag just came up to me and kissed me!" James shouts back. I stare at him my eyes wide, wider than the sun in utter amazement at that bullshit comment.

"Is this true?" My teacher asks.

"What?" I try and fail to keep my anger at bay.

"Don't talk back to me like that young man!" She glared at me and carries on "Did you or did you not try and kiss this lad here?" She asks pointing to James.

"NO!" I scream at her.

"Then what did happen?"

"He just punched me for no reason!" I say back now standing up and clenching my fists.

"I highly doubt an intelligent student like this lad here would do that not unless for a reason."

"What intelligent?" I snigger then I realise why my teachers standing up for James not only is he one of the teachers sons but she's also homophobic realising this I decide to make a stand. "Oh I get it very mature your only standing up for him because he likes girls and I like boys!" I can't really believe I just said that but hey it's true.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes almost popping out of her skull.

"That's right you heard me." I spit back.

"That's it first aid room now! And I'll be having a chat with senior management about your attitude!" She screeches at me pointing at another school building. I decide I better leave it as that before I get myself in any deeper.


	4. Chapter 4

Cemetery boy chapter 4

I haul myself to the first aid room sort of happy I get to miss History but in pain and disbelief at my thin minded teachers.

As I walk into the first aid room the nurse looks at me terror on her face!

"Goodness what happened to you?" She asks sounding concerned which is a nice change.

"Uh I bumped into a wall." Yes I lie but do you know what they do to guys like us if you squeal on a guy like James If you don't then you don't want to know but if you do know then I don't need to explain the situation.

"Well take a seat and I'll write down your name." She tells me getting out a pen. I make myself comfy in a small plastic seat and get ready for some questions.

"Name, honey?"

"Frank Iero."

"Year?"

"Year 10."

"And you say you walked into a wall?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Well you need to look were your going more often." She smiles at me I think this is the only adult I've actually got on with.

"Yeah I'm pretty clumsy." I grin.

"Well let's get you cleaned up." The nurse puts down her pen and grabs some tissue and pours water on them, then she gets an ice pack from a mini fridge and hands it over. I thank her and put the icepack to my eye, she then uses the tissues to clean up the blood on my face and hands.

"That wall really showed no mercy." She winked at me smiling again, boy was she in a happy mood.

"Yeah I guess it didn't." I sat there for a while then saw a familiar face at the door. The person shuffled shy and scared? I wanted a better look but the nurse blocked my view, but from what I could hear It sounded like crying.

The nurse showed them to a seat next to me and sat at her desk pen poised to write down the other students name. I turn and see Gerard?...Gerard!

"Gee?" I ask shakily. He turns quickly and I see his tear stained face "Gerard!"

"F-fr-Frankie?" He asks so petrified.

"Gerard what's happened to you." His appearance completely shattered me he has puffy blood shot eyes, a cut on his cheeks and another above his eye, his face blotchy from crying. Even the nurse looks close to tears to see a sixteen year old this frail and vulnerable. I place my arm around him to comfort him and he straight away puts his head to my chest and covers his face with his hand and starts crying again.

"So you boys know each other?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah sort of we met last night."

"Oh I see." She winks at me a toothy grin showing.

"Well not like that I mean.."- She cuts me off.

"Shh you don't have to tell me anything." She winks again and gets up to ask Gerard what's just happened.

"I was walking down the corridor and these boys." He stops and sobs and then readies himself and continues " They started calling me names and calling me sick." He pauses to remember what happened " They called my sick for going out with a boy younger than me." At this my heart kind of sunk what boy? Is Gerard seeing someone? I pull myself away from my thoughts and listen to Gerard.

"And then what happened, honey?" Asked the nurse rubbing Gerard's back to show support.

"They pushed me around waiting for me to answer back and when I didn't they slammed me against the lockers and punched me, then one took out a compass and scratched it across my face." Gerard burst into more tears making his cuts bleed and probably sting from the tears.

"Now who's this younger boy they mentioned?" Asks the nurse which is a question I wanted to ask.

"I don't know the only friend I have is Frank." Gerard says shuffling closer to me and I tighten my grip on him.

"How do they know Frank?" The nurse presses.

"I guess they saw me hug Frank earlier and say goodbye to him." Gerard offers, tears still streaming his face.

"Well boys, just so you know I'm not against gay's, ok, I know you two aren't in a relationship but if you do decide to I won't judge and if you need any help from this point onwards I'll be here for you." She stood up, smiled and got some more tissues. I was in utter amazement this is the first approving adult, no, person who I've met other than Gerard who supports gay rights. Wow.

This instantly made me have respect for the school nurse. I look down and see Gee staring at me with wild eyes. I pull him closer and smile trying to tell him everything will get so much better. I lift my hand and stroke his cheek, he smiles and the look in his eyes calm.

I hug Gerard once more and let the nurse clean Gerard's face.

Finally Gerard is cleaned up (it took longer because he squirmed from the pain) But he looks a lot better.

"So would you two like to stay for lessons or go home?" Asks the nurse.

"What can we just leave?" I reply back not realising students can just leave.

"Well, only one a case like this." She says nodding and I give her a confused look. "What I mean is because you two have just been hurt so badly and Gerard is still shocked over what happened, you're not safe here and I think it's a good idea you rest." I'm beginning to like this woman more and more!

"I think I'll go home." I smile and then look at Gerard and he nods quickly.

"Well I'll just phone your parents."

"Um, I don't think my mum will be home." I tell the nurse.

"Oh. Ok Gerard will your parents by home?"

A look of worry crosses over Gerard's shiny orbs but then clears as he speaks up. "My mum should be home." "And she wouldn't mind if Frank can stay over." As he finishes his sentence he looks over hope and joy across his features.

"Yeah I'll come over." I answer gleefully.

"Right well I'll phone Gerard's home then." The nurse pulls out a folder of students and finds Gerard's number and dials.

When the phone calls over the nurse looks over and smiles. "Your mum will be here to pick you two up."

"Thanks uhh.."

"Just call me Sophie."

"Ok thanks Sophie." I beam at her. She Is SO nice, so much nicer than I expected well I guess that proves you can't judge a book by its cover.


	5. Chapter 5

Cemetery boy chapter 5

A little time passes as we wait for Gerard's mother. Then we hear someone asking for us in the reception. Sophie gets up and walks out heading for the reception to welcome Mrs. Way, we hear high heel boots walking across white tile floor and a woman with blonde hair walks in behind the red head Sophie.

"Goodness Gerard!" Mrs. Way squeaks and rushes over to hug Gee.

"Hi, mum." Gerard replies hugging her back. They let go and the blonde haired woman straightens up and looks at me not knowing who I am.

"Hi I'm Frank.." And as soon as I say my name her face brightens.

"So you're the oh-so wonderful Frank, it's a pleasure to meet you sweetie." I turn and look at Gerard who's blushing and turning away.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you." I say back politely.

"Just call me Donna, a friend of GeeGee is a friend of mine." Mentally I was screaming "aaahhhh!" At Gerard's little nickname which made Gerard go scarlet.

"Well thank you Donna." We shake hands and she turns to Sophie to sign her name next to ours to show that she's come to pick us up.

Me and Gee get up and wave goodbye to Sophie and I mentally note to pull more sickies during lessons. I follow Donna to the car park with Gerard brushing hands with me now and again because of how closely we walk.

Donna stops by her car and opens the door I climb into the back with Gerard and she takes the driver's seat. We all buckle up and she starts the car, pulls out of the car park and makes the journey to her home.

Ten minutes later I'm standing outside Gerard's bedroom door waiting because he insisted he'd clean up before I go in. *Knock knock* goes Gerard's door as I tap on it.

"Just a second!" Shouts Gerard but the door muffles him out. I wait a bit longer and hear Gerard turning the door knob to allow me entrance. He smiles from behind the door gesturing me to enter with his arm. When I step in a strong aroma of coffee and cigarettes hit me and I notice minimum light source entering Gerard's basement bedroom.

"Make yourself comfy." Offers Gerard pointing at the bed and desk chair. I decide on the chair and take a seat, Gee goes and sits on the bed getting comfy.

I spin around on the chair to get a view of Gerard's bedroom, I see a lot of comics just thrown into boxes on the floor and CDs stacked up high next to a small CD player. I look at the desk, covered in little doodles but also what looks like finished art work, lay there. I pick up a few and stare at how detailed these drawings are and how much effort has been put into them. I put them back and look back at Gerard.

"How's the cuts?"

"Better, how's the black eye?"

"Better, but I probably won't be able to put eyeliner on for the next week."

"Yeah, Thought you don't it"-

"Ha, ha yeah funny I don't need it because my eye's already black."

"That's not what I was going to say." Gerard smiles "I was going to say you don't need it because you look good without any."

I blush insanely but try not to though I fail so I giggle instead.

"It's true." Gerard says defensively. "So why did you get hurt, I know you didn't walk into a wall." Gerard smiles knowing more than I thought he did.

"Basically the same reason you got beaten up." I shrug.

"It's so annoying." Gerard mumbles.

"Yeah, but why did they call you sick?"

"Because, well I have Bipolar and somehow everyone knows but they treat as if I'm dumb or like a Martian telling me what's right and what's wrong, they call me stupid for being gay and sick for liking someone younger than me." I'm surprised he's told me all this and does he really like me?

"What do you mean liking me?" I ask but trying to word it nicer.

He looks sad and keeps his head down making midnight black hair fall onto his contrasting pale skin. His gaze goes over to his school bag, Gee gets up off his bed and pulls out a little black sketchbook from his shoulder bag. Gerard hands it over to me and I carefully take it from him then he resumes his spot on the bed. I open up the cover and see my name covered in little black hearts and I see another one that reads 'Frankie' with blood dripping off it, in the corners are little bats and vampires. Suddenly my eyes fall upon curly writing that says 'Cemetery Boy' with little headstones underneath. I can't help but blush and be amazed at how intricate each design is.

"I drew them this morning." Gerard tells me breaking the silence.

"Gerard, these are amazing!" I tell him honestly.

"Really, I haven't scared you off have I?"

"NO, of course not." I reassure him going over the 'Cemetery Boy' pattern again and again.

"Great! That's an achievement!" Gerard lightens up "So you won't mind if I do more?"

"No, why would I?" I say looking at Gee then add " I could tell you a little more about myself to give you more information."

"Wow thanks."

"Well my birthday is on Halloween." I grin seeing Gerard's reaction as soon as the sentence rolls off my tongue.

"I already have an idea!" Gerard make's grabbing hands like a child for the black book and I hand it over straight away.

Once receiving his book back he searched for a pencil, after finding one on his bedside table (handy for situations like these or to jot ideas down) he sits on his bed and starts to sketch faint lines on the paper.

A few minutes later and I can tell what he's drawing.

"Ta, da!" Gerard turns round the book for me to get a better look, it's a pumpkin with evil eyes and it's the best pumpkin I've ever seen!

"Whoa! Now that's what I want as a tattoo!"

"Really?" Gerard blushes.

"Hell yeah, can I keep it?"

"Of course!" Gerard rips out the paper and doodles a miniature one next to one of the patterns with my name. I carefully place the drawing in my bag for later.


	6. Chapter 6

Cemetery boy chapter 6

"So Frankie, seeing as your birthdays on Halloween, how do you feel about horror films?" I see Gerard's eyebrows rise as he asks me.

"Love them!"

"Brilliant because I have stacks!" Smiles Gerard as he gets up and walks over to an IKEA cabinet, opens it and reveals millions of DVDs. I can feel my pupils widen 'How can people not like him?' he's amazing likes horror films, is artistic, likes reading comics by the look of how many comics he owns, has an amazing taste in music and fashion! He's not bad looking either.

While I think about Gerard's appearance, he's taking out and putting back DVDs until he finds one he wants.

"Sleepy Hollow?" Gee asks holding the DVD in his hands.

"I haven't watched that yet." I admit.

"Cool, it's about a headless horseman!" Gerard tells me getting more and more excited by the minute.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Gerard gets the DVD out if the case and puts it in the player, gets the remotes and plops himself on the bed. He turns and looks at me and does a puppy dog face for me to sit next to him. He's adorable like that and I have to sit next to him if he's going to pull that face, but he can just ask.

"What's that, you want me to sit with you?"

"Yeah, um sometimes I can get a bit scared." Mumbles Gerard blushing.

'Aww bless' I think to myself as I get up and sit next to him.

Gerard smiles a 'thanks' and presses play.

As we're watching Gerard says something I can't quite catch and ask him to repeat himself.

"I said Christina Ricci looks like a alien." Gerard says eyes glued to the screen.

I chuckle and lye back on the bed which has a superhero duvet. Gerard falls back as well.

I must have fallen asleep because the TVs switched off and I feel something heavy on my...waist! I lift up my head gently and notice Gerard wrapped around me asleep. I nudge him carefully at first but then I realise I'm getting pins and needles so I nudge him harder.

Gerard wakes with a start and realises the situation we're in. Gee blushes and gets off.

"Sorry I got scared." He mumbles looking down.

"No worries, It's fine just that I got pins and needles."

"Oh, ok" Gerard pauses "Thanks for being such a good friend Frankie." Gerard grins ear to ear.

"Thanks for being such a good friend uh, GeeGee." I giggle.

"Hey only mum can use that name!" Gerard blushes, "You can have Gee." He says after a little thought.

"Sounds good for me!" I smile.

Gerard giggles but his expression changes to deadly serious. I stop giggling and ask what's wrong.

"Frankie, c-can I uh, ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure Gee."

"Do you uh, like me?"

"Yeah of course I do silly."

"No, no I mean _like_ me." Gerard puts more empathise on the word 'like' I then completely understand what he means. I don't answer because well I don't have one.

"Because Frank I _like_ you." Gerard starts up reaching for my hands which are much warmer than his.

"Well Gerard I uh"-

"DINNER!" Shouts Donna from upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Cemetery Boy Chapter 7

"Well Gerard I uh,"-

"DINNER!" shouts Donna from upstairs.

"Tell me quickly." Gerard says slightly panicked.

I decide actions speak louder than words and kiss Gee quickly. When I pull back I see a HUGE smile on his face. I smile back and take his hand in mine and take him upstairs before Donna comes down for us.

I let go of Gee's hand and sit down at the light brown wooden table in the kitchen, where Donna is serving up our food.

"Where's Mikey?" Ask Gerard as he sits down next to me.

"He's gone to Ray's, dear." Answers Donna quietly.

"And where's dad." Gerard asks terrified for the answer he might receive.

"Don't sound so nervous, he's away on business." Donna replies.

Gerard does a quiet sound of relieve and I look at him confused.

Me and Gerard finish up our dinner and ask to be excused. Donna lets us go and Gerard takes my hand and takes me back to his bedroom.

"How come you don't want your dad home?" I put it out there a soon as he closes the door.

"Remember that night in the cafe?" I nod "Well I told you I get abused." I nod again "Well he abuses me physically and mentally, he made this." Gerard turns to his side and lifts up his batman symbol shirt to show a scar going across his side to his belly.

I can see the pain that scar has caused just by looking at it.

"Is that a burn?"

"Yeah, I have to rub cream on it." He turns and looks at his alarm clock. "Actually I need to put some on now." Gee disappears off through an open door connecting to his bedroom which I assume is an en suite.

He comes back through, cream in hand. "Do you want any help?" I ask seeing if I can be useful.

"Yes please." He hands the cream over and I apply some to my fingers. I approach Gee and very carefully put on the cream trying not to hurt him. Gerard shivers telling me it's cold and stings.

"Almost done." I reassure him, I finish up and let Gerard pull his shirt down.

"Thanks, babe." Gerard reaches down and kisses my lips, lasting longer than before. I'm taken aback slightly at his newly found confidence, I guess that's all part of Gerard's depression maybe.

Gee puts the cap back on the cream and puts it in the bathroom. I wait for him on his bed, he returns and smiles at me on the bed and joins me. He lies down, head on the pillow and arm around me, I snuggle close my head on his chest.

"Isn't your mum worried where you are?" Asks Gee concerned.

"She probably isn't even home." I reply sadly.

"Well then, can you stay here?"

"Let's see it's a Friday, yeah sure, we could go to mine pick up some clothes and walk back through the cemetery."

"Sounds like a plan." Gee kisses my forehead and gets up. I follow as we head out the door and up the stairs.

"Frankie's staying the night, so we're going to get his stuff!" Shouts Gerard to his mother, who's in the kitchen.

"Okay but don't stay out too late!" Shouts back Donna.

"We won't!" Replies Gerard as he reaches for his black leather jacket on the rack.

He unlocks the door and out we go, the cold air engulfing us as we walk to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Cemetery Boy Chapter 8

A short time later me and Gerard are in my bedroom dumping things in my black overnight bag. Once we finish I sling the bag on my shoulder and go out into the night, locking the door behind me with Gee by my side.

We walk quietly just enjoying one another's company which gives me time to think 'Are things moving too quickly between me and Gerard?' But I wouldn't want to break an already broken heart and I do feel something for him the more I'm with him.

Soon we reach the cemetery gates, I open them and Gerard follows. Both of us follow the winding path and look at the tombstones.

"C-can we visit my grandma?"

"Of course we can." I reply getting closer to Gerard and wrapping my arm around his waist, and his resting on my shoulders. Gee spots his grandmas grave and speeds up, I match his pace. Gerard lets go of me and kneels to the ground touching the soil.

"Something about this place is...magical." Gerard tells me standing up and breathing in the air.

"Yeah it is, I can't help but long to go here at night." I say slipping my arm back round Gerard, holding him close.

"Frankie, I want to be buried here."

"That won't be for awhile yet."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me." I smile up at Gerard wanting this morbid conversation to end.

"Ok I will." Gee hugs me tightly. "Don't ever leave me." Whispers Gee into my hair.

"I promise, as long as you never leave me."

"I promise, Frankie I love you."

Here I am, in a graveyard, hugging a depressed older boy and him telling me he loves me, only knowing me for not long.

"You're the first person to say that Gee."

"I mean it to, I know we barely know each other yet it feels like I've known you since childhood."

I smile at his reply.

"Soo?" Gerard asks sounding impatient "Do you love me?"

There is something special between me and Gerard and when I really think about it I can imagine my life with Gerard, ups and downs.

"Gerard, I love you." I whisper into his chest. Gerard lifts up my head and kisses me passionately, I kiss back instantly realising how content I felt since meeting Gerard, in this very graveyard.

**A few months later, Franks 16****th**** birthday... **

My birthday has finally come and it's also Halloween. I've invited Gerard over for a horror movie marathon so that's why I'm in a mad dash tiding my bedroom.

*Ding, Dong* That's the doorbell! I quickly look in the mirror, happy with my appearance I go to answer the door.

Gerard greets me with a kiss, "Happy birthday, Frankie." We pull apart and Gerard hands me a love heart shaped box.

"Gee, you know you di"-

"Didn't have to I know." Gerard rolls his eyes and kisses me again. I love how we finish each other's sentences. Gerard hangs up his coat and I lead him to my bedroom.

He sits on a small black leather chair as I put in 'Scream' I start the film and sit in Gee's lap. I still can't believe me and Gerard are a couple and it's been months and I still get giddy around him.

The film finishes and Gerard nudges me wake.

"Frank..wakey, wakey." Whispers Gerard. I stretch awake and yawn.

"Hey, babe." I smile turning to face him. I get up and turn off the TV and see Gerard standing next to me.

"Frank, stay here a minute." Gerard tells me and wraps a blindfold around my eyes, I start to panic but Gerard calms me down.


	9. Chapter 9

Cemetery Boy chapter 9

Finally the blindfold is removed and I smell vanilla and strawberry, I look around and see candles littered around my bedroom.

"Frank." I turn to find Gerard who's kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Frank, I love you and I want to spend my life with you." Gerard opens a small black box revealing a sliver ring nestled inside. "Will you marry me?" Gerard pulls a hopeful smile but his eyes show worry.

"Of course I will!" I burst and Gerard leaps up and puts the ring on my finger and hugs me dearly. I feel Gerard start to cry and I pull away to kiss him, I start to cry as well and soon our tears are mixed together.

I couldn't be any happier than I am right now I think to myself hugging the love of my life. I know we're young and should wait but it feels right to me.

"How about we go to the cemetery?" Gerard asks wiping away my happy tears.

I nod and blow out all the glittering candles, we get our coats and set out into the dark, stars twinkling above. Our hands entwine, meant for each others as we make our way to our special place.

Soon we arrive hands still together, we find a bench to sit on and look at the church.

"That's where we'll get married." Points Gerard at the old church and squeezes my hand for a response.

"I can imagine what it'll look like, all done up!" I squeal and Gerard giggles at the response.

"The thing is though we have to wait until we're older." Says Gee sadly.

"Well not if we have parental consent." I tell him hoping that will help.

"Hmm we could tell our parents, my mum got suspicious the other day when I went out to get the ring." Gerard nods to my hand.

I look down at it, black with gold edging. It fits my hand perfectly I think to myself still over the moon with it.

"Come on then, let's spread the news." Gee kisses me quickly and helps me up.

"Ok but can we do it tomorrow?" I ask and Gee looks at me confused I carry on "I mean, I have something else in mind tonight." I wink at him seductively hoping he'll get the hint.

He beams and winks back, "Sure we'll tell everyone tomorrow." Gee says getting excited.

We're back in my bedroom the scented candles alight once again. Me and Gerard are sitting on my bed kissing and touching. I deepen the kiss and pull back after, I open my eyes and take off Gerard's shirt, revealing the familiar pale skin. I bring my face to his chest and start to leave small wet kisses down his torso, he shivers beneath me in pleasure.

All this is new to me I'm just going on instinct I guess you could call it. I think this is Gerard's first time as well although that would be cheesy.

I end the kisses at his belt buckle, I look up at him and he nods consent. My hands reach over and undo his belt and pull down his zipper. I slide the jeans over his small hips as he helps me take them off as well.

Turns out Gerard doesn't wear pants, oh well that just saves time! Gee has a fast growing erection, but I try to ignore it so that he can undress me.

Soon we're naked and becoming one, at first it hurt r_eally _bad but now pleasure is coursing through our bodies. When Gerard entered me after he prepared everything (turns out this is his 2nd time) it was awkward at first but started to get easier. I'm so glad my mum is out I hate to think how loud me and Gerard are!

After we both climax we're in a heap on the bed sweating and panting. Gerard said he'd go easy on me because it's my first time but he gave into his urges and went maybe too fast. He didn't hurt me too much though and if he did I'll defiantly forgive him because that was amazing.

It's morning and today's the day me and Gee confess our love for each other to our parents (or Gee's)

I open my eyes slowly and find Gerard staring at me with his amazing hazel orbs.

"Morning, beautiful." Welcomes Gerard with a bright tone. I kiss him quickly as a reply. We slowly get up and pull on our clothes, skipping a shower because we're both excited but anxious about today.

Me and Gee go downstairs and grab an apple to share between us, we look around for my mum but she's nowhere to be found.

And so we begin our trek to Gerard's house.


End file.
